Son of the Sun
by Kazlerox
Summary: Kai Jackson thinks he has a normal life that's until his eleventh birthday how will cope with a life he never knew? Sequel to the Courting of Percy Jackson. This is for Princess-Hestia-Hades18 read on archive of our own
1. Chapter 1

Kai Pov

Today was my eleventh birthday I was so excited my mum was getting everything organised he was baking a cake with a sun over the ocean. "Mum it looks so good." I said mum looked and smiled at me and pointed to wards the lounge room. "Your dad is coming." He told me I looked at my mother to see if he was lying to me. "Is he really?" I asked I haven't seen my dad for awhile I really missed hi I have a photo of just the two of us at a soccer game I've been playing since forever. "Mummy is this ally for me?" Asked my four year old sister Aurora Belle Jackson. "It's Kai's birthday not yours Aurora." Mum said to her I do love my sister but she gets annoying after awhile, the door opened and closed. "Honey I'm back." A voice said at the door. "I'm int the kitchen." Mum said as the figure came into view I knew who it was the smile he gave me and my sister the love in his eyes to my mum. "Dad." I said as I ran and hugged home hugged me backs and kissed me forhead. "I've missed you dad." I said to him as he held me close to him I did miss him I never knew why he left. "I've missed you too buddy, happy birthday Kai." He said to me I was glad my mum wasn't lying to me about my father being here. "Daddy." Aurora said and ran upto him my let go of me and picked my sister up and wrapped his arm around me. "They missed you Apollo." Mum said to dad after my mum said that dad let me and my sister go and went to my mum and they kissed each other I grabbed my little sister's hand and went to another room. "Come on Aurora we don't need to see this." I told her she started to cry I'm going to get blamed yet again when ever my sister cries and I get blamed for it by everyone and m sick of it. "What happened?" Mum asked me with hands on his hips with dad looking concern for my sister who picks her up immediately. "Nothing I was going to take her into the lounge because you and dad were going to make out." I told him luckily dad was there wisps ring something to mum. "What about the other time you have in trouble for making her cry?" Mum asked and I groaned I never did any of what she said." I told them and that's when she stopped crying and giving me the evil eye. 'Please see let them know the truth that I would never hurt my sister she is jus an attention seeking brat' I said mentally or prayed one of them. "I think Aurora owes her brother an apology." Dad said which shocked me and mum, then they did the suspecting thing again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai Pov

"I'm sorry." Aurora said to her brother but Kai knew better than believe it he could tell when anyone lied even his sister. "That's okay Aurora I forgive you." I told her she crossed her arms at me. "Aurora go I t he lounge room with your brother." Their father told them, they did what they were told. "They are always like that, fighting over nothing." The mother of Apollo's kids said. The saviour of Olympus always thought it was because Kai was Gresk while Aurora was Roman. Percy knew that was not true since Hera took him and Jason from both Camps to join them to defeat Gaea. "He has had four years to get used to not being a only child. Do you think they don't like each other because they are Greek and Roman?" Percy asked him. The God sighed. "I hope not I hope my little girl doesn't end up like Octavian being power hungry, we both know Kai has your fatal flaw." Apollo told Percy.

Kai was in his room looking at the walls. East was a sunrise and the west was a sunset the other two walls was a beach and the back that his bed was against was of Alantis that his mum painted for him before his sister got here. He had pictures of him and his father, him and his mother, him and his mother and father and one of him and grandparents which includeded his nana Sally and pop Paul, Granny Amphtrite and gramps Poseidon and grandma Hera and Granpa Zues. He also had one from last week with him and Aurora, him and his uncles Tyson and Triton. but in the middle he has his family his sister his parents and himself.


End file.
